


Friends with Blow Jobs

by Dolavine



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/pseuds/Dolavine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared wrangles Jensen, his best friend, into doing a one shot porn scene for a famous online porn site. Things open up and everything changes after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends with Blow Jobs

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a gif on tumblr. [](http://photobucket.com/)

Sitting in the waiting room of the director’s office, Jensen looks at Jared with mild concern and fear. “Are you sure you want to do this?” he asks.

Jared’s hands are stuffed inside of his jacket pockets as he nervously twitches his legs in a rapid bounce. “Yeah, sure, what about you?” he might be hoping Jensen will back down and they’ll leave before anything can happen.

Taking a deep breath and releasing it shakily Jensen looks away and then back at Jared. “Yeah,” he settles back into the uncomfortable chair and crosses his legs.

At first Jared was totally down with this idea, it’s just an acting job and it will be painless. He’d get to screw Jensen on camera, well digital media that will be downloaded by every fangirl this side of the Universe. Now he’s nervous and not sure if he can handle the very idea of it.

Jensen’s really just along for the ride; he never really thought Jared would entertain the idea of doing a one scene, low budget gay porn. He never thought he’d be sitting here with him, ready to fuck him on camera, a video that will be seen by every fangirl with downloading capability on any device imaginable. He starts to sweat and he’s not sure if he wants to go through with it. 

It may have been the tequila talking but when Jared was approached by one of the Sean Cody.com producers, he was flattered, liked the idea of fucking on camera, it really turned him on and he accepted the chance to do a one scene video with the man of his choice, his choice being Jensen Ackles of course.

When Jared came home drunk and was literally dropped on the sofa by Chad and Danneel they were all laughing. “Go on, tell him,” Danneel prods him. Jared just giggles insanely and flops around like a fish out of water. Jensen glares at him as if he’s watching the most absurd thing he’s ever seen. “Tell me what?” he hates being teased with things, especially news, good or bad. 

Jared sits up and throws his arm around him, “I’ve taken a job,” his breath is heavy with tequila and cigar smoke.

“Okay.” The fact that Jared was telling him this news while drunk was either because it’s really good news or something he was going to regret much later because he did it while drunk and impetuous. “What job?” he asks cautiously.

“Porn for the seancody.com website,” Chad blurts out incredibly loud.

Jensen glares at Chad. “You’ve got to be kidding me,” his brow is knit and he’s chewing his gum with a stern frown. He looks over at Jared. “Tell me you’re joking,” his voice is that of an upset parent.

“What,” Jared’s giggling wildly. “It’s a fucking porn for fucking seancody.com, man of my choice,” his speech is slurred and his eyes are half lidded from intoxication.

“Jared,” Jensen says with a calm but parental tone. “That’s not a good idea,” he takes Jared by the shoulders. “I’ll get you out of this,” he says calmly.

“I don’t want out of it, I want to fuck you on camera for the whole world to see,” he lunges forward and plants a kiss on a surprised Jensen. 

“Whoa,” Jensen pushes him backwards. “We haven’t, I mean, we don’t, we aren’t,” he looks at Chad and Danneel standing there and laughs embarrassedly. “We…” he looks back at Jared and frowns.

“Don’t fuck men,” Jared blurts out with drunken emphatic gestures. 

“Right,” Jensen’s cheeks are flushed. Even though he and Jared have never done anything outside of a drunken kiss one night doesn’t mean he hasn’t thought about doing more, he just doesn’t act on it because, well, because he’s waiting for Jared or maybe he’s scared of where this is taking everything and what level they’ll end up on romantically.

“Oh posh,” Jared’s hands are fondling Jensen’s face. “You’ll do it for me,” he says leaning in again but Jensen backs away. “I won’t do it for anyone,” he gets up and walks out of the room.

The next morning when Jensen comes down, Jared’s still passed out on the sofa, his clothes on the floor beside it and he’s naked all but his socks. Six feet five inches of long muscle and sex stretched out awkwardly on the sofa and he can’t help but smile. 

Later when Jared stumbles out to the kitchen looking for aspirin, Jensen is still sipping his coffee. “Morning,” he says softly as not to shatter Jared’s fragile hung-over skull.

“Morning,” Jared croaks. He swallows the aspirin without water and sits down at the table with Jensen. “I vaguely remember last night but I think I might have done something stupid,” he reaches over and takes Jensen mug of coffee then proceeds to drink the last of it.

“What could that have been?” Jensen asks knowing full well what it was. He grabs the pot of coffee and pours another cup and slides it towards Jared.

“Thanks,” he says taking the mug and sipping the steaming drink. “I think I might have signed papers to do gay porn,” he looks shameful. 

“Oh really,” Jensen cocks an eyebrow and smirks.

“Holy Shit, I did,” Jared’s cheeks turn red. “What the fuck was I thinking or was it the tequila or,” he narrows his eyes. “Chad.”

Jensen laughs. “Tequila and Chad, I would imagine but don’t worry, I’ll get you out of it,” he’s still laughing.

“I signed the papers,” Jared looks at him sheepishly. “I get to choose my costar and I think I named you,” he’s blushing so red now that he looks sunburned. 

“Me,” Jensen feigns shock. “Why me?” he’s smirking.

“Cause I trust you, you’re my best friend ever and you’re so totally hot,” he’s smiling pathetically at him. “I don’t think I could do this with anyone else,” his eyes go puppy dog and Jensen swears he can hear the faint whimper.

“So what would we be doing?” he knows he’s going to say yes, has already mulled it over while he couldn’t sleep and made the absolute final decision while watching Jared drink his coffee.

“I don’t know, probably hand jobs or maybe blow jobs,” he looks at him from under those incredibly long, shaggy bangs.

“Hand jobs I can live with but nothing else, I mean, I have my heterosexual reputation to live up to and this is going to shoot it all to hell in a hand basket,” he smirks and shakes his head. “The things I do for you.”

Jared jumps up and hugs him, forgetting that he’s still naked all but his socks. “Thanks,” he gushes. “It’s happening today at noon.”

“Wow, give a guy some time to adjust,” Jensen looks at his watch. “Better get showered and dressed.”

The director’s assistant calls them into a room with a camera and two chairs. When they enter a man stands up and shakes their hands. “I’m Joe, I’ll be the director and this is Phil, he’s the camera man,” he points to the sofa. “Have a seat guys.” Jensen and Jared sit down on the sofa that’s covered by a colorful afghan.

“Now, how about we ask a few questions and get a little bit of insight into you two. How long have you known each other?”

Jensen clears his throat and looks at Jared. “Um, seven years,” his eyes shift back to the director. Jared rubs his palms on his jeans. “Yeah, seven,” he shakes his head and gives an awkward smile.

“Wow, that’s great. And you’re actors on the show Supernatural, right?”

Jared’s eyes are about to bug out of his head. “Um, yeah but, we don’t really want to drag that into this,” he looks over at Jensen. “Right?”

Jensen just smiles. “We are,” he looks over supportively at Jared. “It’s cool, everyone knows us,” he squeezes Jared’s thigh. Jared blushes and shoves his hands into his jacket pockets.

“So Jared, have you ever thought about sucking Jensen’s cock?” The director cuts right to the chase.

Jared’s leg starts to bounce nervously, he blushes even more and he giggles, his dimples are so pronounced they look like deep notches in his cheeks. He can’t answer; he can barely look at Jensen. Jensen nervously laughs; he looks over at Jared with anticipation and curiosity as he waits for the answer. 

“Jared,” the director prompts him.

Jared clears his throat but he’s still giggling. His body language is that of a smitten teenage boy. Jensen is still waiting. “Well, have you?” he asks anxiously.

“Yeah,” Jared’s voice is quiet as he says it. He’s scared, he feels weak from his head to his toes and admitting his feelings for the first time, on camera to Jensen for the whole world to hear just makes him feel so tiny.

Jensen smiles, his grin wide and inviting. The crinkles at the corners of his eyes are deep as he can’t control the intensity of his joy. He bites his lower lip and adjusts his hips so that his legs are now spread wide open, his hand resting impatiently on his own thigh. “Cool, me too,” is all he says, but it seems to be enough for Jared because he sees him visibly calm down immediately. This isn’t how he wanted to do it, not how he wanted to open up and share his desire for his best friend but this is how it’s happening and he just has to be okay with it because Jared sure seems to be.

“So, you two have never been together?” Joe asks as he’s giving the boys the thumbs up. 

Jared’s hand comes over and rests on Jensen’s thigh; he diverts his attention momentarily to the director. “No,” is all he says as he leans in to Jensen with an intense look. “I never knew,” he whispers. Jensen smiles and returns the look. “Now you do, so what you are going to do about it?” his words are breathy as he lets Jared kiss him, lets him roam his big hand over his thigh as it inches its way to his crotch. “Show you what we could have been doing all this time,” Jared’s hand rests on Jensen’s crotch and begins kneading at the length beneath. 

“So, you’re both virgins?” Joe asks, trying to interrupt the impromptu sex that is about to happen.

Jensen looks over at him and scoffs. “I haven’t been a virgin since I was fourteen,” he turns his attentions back to Jared.

“I mean with men,” the director says sheepishly.

“I’ve had a guy before,” Jared says taking a moment to answer him. Jensen pulls back and looks at him with surprise. “You have?” he asks. “Yeah, I didn’t suddenly turn gay for my best friend,” his hand squeezes Jensen’s hard cock and he wiggles it making Jensen moan with pleasure and cant his hips. “The things you learn while making porn with your best friend,” he runs his hand down Jared’s arm and over the hand positioned on his cock and pushes it in tighter. 

There is sloppy kissing as Jared’s tongue dives in and laps at Jensen’s, he’s been waiting forever to taste him, know him inside and out. Jensen doesn’t seem to mind, he’s giving as good as he’s getting as he nips at Jared’s tongue and moans into the kiss. His hands move over Jared’s back sliding downward until he finds Jared’s thin waist. He dips his fingers inside of his waistband, slipping them along the thick denim band until he reaches those hard juts of hipbone tucked under the jeans. He pushes his hands deeper, his palms cupping Jared’s slender hips as they slide down and pull Jared closer to him.   
“You have too many clothes on,” he mouths against the kiss. Jared laughs. “I can fix that,” he lets go of Jensen and stands up.

Everything is moving in slow motion now; Jensen is watching Jared strip down slowly, his long nimble fingers slipping over his taut tan flesh as he rucks up his t-shirt and pulls it over his head before dropping it to the floor. Miles of torso and muscle enthrall Jensen’s eyes, its not like he hasn’t seen it before but he’s never seen it literally being put on display especially for him. 

The cameraman moves to get a better shot of Jared and Jensen gives him a dirty look before turning his eyes back to Jared who is now slipping his jeans off of his hips. “No underwear,” Jensen says licking his lips seductively. Jared just smiles and looks down at the floor his cheeks turning a little pink. “Don’t all porn stars go commando,” he shoves the jeans the rest of the way down and kicks them off along with his sneakers. Jensen smirks, the dirtiest smirk Jared has ever seen. “If they’ve got a cock as big as that, it wouldn’t fit inside the underwear when it’s hard,” he licks his lips again, this time a wetter sheen glazes them. Jared just giggles and settles in next to Jensen again.

Jared’s a little bit self conscious sitting totally naked with his erection jutting out and pointing at Jensen. He reaches over and unzips Jensen’s jeans; he slips his fingers in and pulls out Jensen’s hard cock. Jensen smiles, bites his lower lip and then runs his tongue over it before sucking it inside of his mouth on a moan. Jared’s fingers stroking it softly as he stares into Jensen’s green eyes which are focused on Jared’s hand doing the work. “That’s it,” Jensen moans, his hips moving in time with Jared’s strokes. “Jesus, this feels amazing,” he looks up at Jared and pulls him in for a kiss. “Fuck,” he moans into Jared’s mouth. “Amazing,” he breaths out as he reaches over and runs his hand down Jared’s chest, letting his fingers dance over the thin trail of hairs as he makes his way over his sternum to his belly then across the thick patch of pubic hair to the base of his cock. 

The director whispers. “There’s lube on the table.” Jensen ignores him and spits on his palm instead then runs a long wet stroke up Jared’s cock. Jared takes a sharp intake of breath, his chest billowing out then he slowly and shakily lets it out, his eyes go half lidded and his head lulls back on the sofa. “Christ,” he moans as the last puffs of air rush out of his lungs.

They’re both stroking each other in unison, Jensen’s lapping at Jared’s nipple tenderly when Jared shoves his head in hard, “Bite it, hard,” he commands him and Jensen listens. Jared makes a deep moaning sound and twists his wrist a little as he strokes up Jensen’s cock. Jensen makes a muffled noise of pleasure and returns the favor for Jared as he runs the pad of his thumb over the leaking slit smearing the precome over the head then down under the rim flicking gently as he makes his way completely around it. Jared buckles with the feeling of the pleasure being almost too much to take. “Are you sure you never jerked a guy off before?” he asks breathlessly. 

“Lots of practice listening to you beat off in the next room,” Jensen laughs.

Jared opens his eyes and smiles then thinks about jerking off while listening to Jensen beating off. “So we have done this together,” he chuckles. 

Jensen looks into Jared’s eyes. “I want to do something,” he says earnestly. 

“I’m game,” Jared says with a sexy smirk.

“Good,” Jensen takes his hand away and leans forward. He takes a deep breath, his heart beating a mile a minute and stares at Jared’s gorgeous wet cock. A thick pearl of precome oozing out of the head and Jensen laps it up. He’s not disgusted by the taste but it’s salty and bitter but he likes it, loves that it’s Jared’s. He laps over the head, laving at the slit like he’s going to dive in and tongue fuck it. Jared gasps, his hand going a bit slack on Jensen’s cock as he strokes intermediately too focused on his own pleasure. He puts his hand on Jensen’s head and runs his fingers through the short spikes of hair. “Your fucking mouth,” he groans as he pushes Jensen down a little bit harder. 

Jensen can’t deep throat him; he’s too big so he wraps a fist around the base of Jared’s cock and spits down over the head and pumps up and down a few times before pushing Jared as deep as he can take it. He’s surprised at the fact he can get over half of it down before his gag reflex kicks in. He rocks up and down sucking Jared off, using the techniques girls had used on him for years, a fist pump and head bob to give the whole cock sensation. Jared’s blissed out, his hips rocking into Jensen’s face, his hand now on Jensen’s neck guiding him and the other rubbing playfully up and down his ass crack. He can’t even moan, can’t do anything but pant and occasionally whisper, “Fuck.” over and over again. It doesn’t take much longer, Jared’s not going for porn stud, he feels his balls tense up and he knows he’s going to come so he warns Jensen. “Have to come,” he breathes out. Jensen just nods and keeps going so Jared takes this as a signal to come in his mouth. He lets Jensen go up and down a few more times, he’s grunting now, bucking his hips faster and Jensen is surprisingly keeping up. Jared grips the back of Jensen’s head and moans out loud “Gonna,” and before he can finish he’s shooting hard into Jensen’s mouth. Jensen coughs a little but holds still, swallows quick and steady until he feels Jared’s cock stop jerking then he pulls off, come wet lips and pearly white streaked tongue. Jared smiles, “You’re so gorgeous like that.” He runs a finger over Jensen’s lip and then sticks it into his mouth, Jensen licks it clean.

“My turn,” Jared says pushing Jensen back on the sofa and stripping him of his jeans. His cock is hard and leaking, it’s flushed and so ready to come. “Wow, I never thought it’d be this thick,” he looks up at Jensen with a huge smile. “Good thing I have big hands,” he wraps his hand around the shaft and strokes it loosely a few times. Jensen shifts, rucks up his t-shirt and rubs his abdomen. “God, I have butterflies about this,” he admits. Jared pushes up and kisses him. “Don’t worry, it’ll be the best blow job you’ve ever had,” he kisses him again then works his way down over Jensen’s jaw line to his neck where he licks the sensitive hollow below the Adam’s apple. Jensen groans, tilts his head farther back and enjoys the feeling.

Jared’s slow and meticulous as he works his way over Jensen’s torso, even spending time lavishing his navel as he makes Jensen a blathering moaning mess. He snakes down between those beautifully bowed legs and props himself up with his elbows before leaning in and engulfing the head with his lips. He suckles at the wet head, his tongue making lazy circles over the slit then lapping a wide stripe from the underside over the head and down to the shaft. 

“Jeezus, Jared,” Jensen whimpers, his hands squeezing Jared’s shoulders with a tight grip. He leans forward to watch the glorious display of Jared’s mouth devouring his cock and he sees him bend forward, the long expanse of his smooth muscled back traveling for miles between his legs and he swallows hard. “You’re so beautiful,” he says smoothing his hands over as much of it as he can.

He knows its time so he goes for it full throttle. Jared opens his throat and lets Jensen push to the back of it. He never gags as Jensen’s cock fills his entire mouth and throat, he relaxes and starts to move slowly over it, his mouth filling with saliva that is dripping down over every inch of the shaft as he works it over. His nose buries in the soft amber curls at the base as he swallows the entire thing, even flexing his throat to hear Jensen’s moans. 

“I can’t hold on,” Jensen’s voice is broken and needy. His stomach is swirling hot and his balls are tight, he tries to hold out, tries to not come so quickly but he can’t, Jared’s mouth and the filthy things he’s doing with it are too much, he grunts a guttural sound and comes thick across Jared’s tongue as he’s sliding up to the head. Jared stops, holds still and snakes his tongue over the head coaxing every last drop out then opens his mouth filled with come and slips down over the shaft again smearing the fluid from root to tip before licking it off. Jensen’s watching every lap and he can’t believe how Jared is enjoying it. He runs his fingers through the long strands of Jared’s hair, pulls his bangs away from his face and gets a good look at his hazel eyes staring up at him as he finishes the last long lick up his cock. “You’re amazing,” he says and pulls Jared up for a kiss. 

Jared doesn’t open his mouth, holds it tight so as not to share the come with Jensen but he pushes hard and slips between Jared’s lips. Jared pulls back but Jensen urges forward. “Let me taste it in you,” he says as he sucks hard on Jared’s mouth, probing his tongue between the clenched lips. Jared opens up and Jensen licks through the slick creamy come and saliva mix tasting himself inside of Jared. He lavishes the bitter mixture and proceeds to lick every drop from Jared’s tongue. Jared’s stunned and turned on all over again.

“I knew there was a reason I was so head over heels for you,” Jared says when Jensen pulls back and swallows the dregs of Jared’s gift.

“Why’s that?” he asks pulling Jared up and resting him over his body.

“Cause you’re kinky,” he laughs.

“And Cut,” Joe says. Jensen and Jared were so engrossed in everything that they forgot they were being filmed and were a little startled. “You two were fucking hot,” he says as he sets the camera up for a post interview. “So, how was it, was it everything you wanted?” he asks.

Jared smiles and looks at the camera. “And more,” he turns and kisses Jensen again.

Jensen caresses Jared’s chin then looks at the camera. “He’s everything I’ve ever wanted.”

Fades to Black.


End file.
